log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuhiko
Kazuhiko is a Human Assassin-Knight and a former member of the Debauchery Tea Party. He currently resides in Minami, now a member of Plant Hwyaden. He is powerless to stop Indicus's plans and thus can only try to protect the citizens of the city. He leads the Wolves of Mibu, a subdivision of Plant Hwyaden that serves more as Kazuhiko's private army. Although he seems to use the Sword Dancer build, he combined it with the Fencer Style skill to create his own build that focuses on one blade.http://ncode.syosetu.com/n5313bu/14/ Appearance Kazuhiko has long black hair and stern eyes. Personality Kazuhiko has a strong sense of responsibility and justice, as seen in his selection of a Knight as his subclass. He travels to Minami after hearing about what was going on there. Indicus persuaded him into joining Plant Hwyaden, but he uses the Wolves of Mibu to retain order and protect the People of the Land. Nyanta notes that the Catastrophe had changed Kazuhiko, whose eyes were now filled with sorrow, rage, and regret. Synopsis Before the Catastrophe He is described as being a worldly wise-man of remarkable ability, but as a result of an unprecedented member, the furrow in his brow won't disappear.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 9, Page 343 After Indicus' mental breakdown over Kanami's departure and the Tea Party's dissolution, Kazuhiko remained by her side to watch over her while KR convinced the remaining members to leave. Gold of the Kunie arc Kazuhiko attends the meeting of the Ten Seat Conference, and listens intently to the discussion about the Guild Pass, hoping to protect the Landers from being mistreated; he also hears from K.R. that Shiroe was no longer in Akihabara. When Shiroe and Tetora talk after the raid, Kazuhiko is mentioned as the person who recommended her to Shiroe, and she insists that her decision to join Log Horizon was not because he told her to. Route 43 arc Although Kazuhiko had forbidden the use of Nightshades as a means of attack, Lander general Mizufa uses them anyways, in hopes of inciting war between the Holy Empire Westelande and the Eastal League of Free Cities. He later appears in person after Mizufa kills Londark and engages Nyanta in battle, stopping Nyanta's rapier from hitting her. Although Mizufa continues attempting to provoke Nyanta, even intentionally trying to get in the way of Nyanta's swords, Kazuhiko prevents any contact between the two. Declaring that the Adventurer's generosity would lead to their downfall, Mizufa once again attempts to fight, only for Kazuhiko to land a huge blow with Exterminate, telling her that he did not want to force Nyanta into killing a Lander. Afterwards, because of Nureha's order, they leave. Kanami, Go East! arc During a talk with KR, he learns that Kanami is coming to Yamato and listen about the adventure that her party had in the China Server. Homesteading the Noosphere arc Kazuhiko assists with the defense against the Eternal Moths, angrily stating that the Odysseia Knights were not helping the situation at all. Later, when Nureha declares that Westelande would put aside its plans for war with Eastal and cooperate against the new threat, Kazuhiko prevents Indicus from punching the girl. Twilight Orphan arc Kazuhiko kills Quon for being a "threat" to the world of Theldesia with his knowledge of Elder Tale. His katana's flavor text causes Adventurers slain by it to move on to another cycle of reincarnation, and Kazuhiko believes that with it, Adventurers will move on to the human world (the real world) without any memories of what transpired in Theldesia. Equipment *'Rokudou Rin'ne (六道輪廻):' Kazuhiko's katana. Named after the endless cycle of rebirth through the six realms in Buddhist beliefs, those slain by this blade will move on to the next realm of reincarnation. Adventurers killed by this blade will not revive in the Cathedral, and Kazuhiko believes that they will return to the real world. Trivia *Kazuhiko shares his English voice actor, John Gremillion, with Charasin. *Kanami calls him "Kazu-pyon" (カズぴょん) and when told that the Tea Party has a bad reputation, wonders if his large forehead is the reason for it (along with Shiroe's unsociability). *The stress of maintaining Minami is apparently causing Kazuhiko's hairline to recede, which has caused the Wolves of Mibu a great amount of concern.壬生の絶対防衛線 on the Log Horizon Database *He has the highest confirmed level to have been reached by an Adventurer since the expansion raised the cap from lvl 90 to 100. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Debauchery Tea Party members Category:Plant Hwyaden members